


Eternity

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: "You know what's great about heaven? I mean besides everything?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Eternity

Dean let out a puff of breath. "Wow. That was... amazing."

Cas smiled. "I am glad."

The Winchester folded his arms behind his head, staring up at his ceiling. It was a nice house, not too large for him and Miracle. Literally everything he wanted in a home was there. He sighed happily.

"I have been doing some... research," the angel sounded embarrassed.

Dean turned and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at him. Cas was lying on his back, hands folded on his chest. The sheet was covering both their naked bodies.

"Well, keep it up, man." A thought he'd been wanting to articulate creeped up. "You know what's great about heaven? I mean besides everything?"

"Hm?"

"My ass doesn't hurt."

Cas laughed, and the sound made Dean's chest swell up with pure love.

"I could make it hurt," Cas suddenly said, as if it were a simple fact. "If you want."

"I..." Dean cleared his throat. "S-save the kinky stuff for another time, Cas. We've only fucked a few times."

"If you wish."

Because he could, Dean kissed Cas's cheek. "Wanna know what's weird about you?"

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Do tell."

"I was watchin' Dr. Sexy, and great call on the HD by the way, and he had his shirt off. And because I'm totally fine with the being into guys thing now, I jerked off."

Cas nodded, politely but obviously confused.

"Right. So, a bunch of us were playing baseball and Jimmy Novak was second base and I felt... nothing. No emotional or physical reaction. He was just... there."

"Uhm... I do not understand."

Dean licked his lips. "You look exactly like him. But with you... you know how I feel." He stared at the pillow Cas was lying on. "It's different. You're... like, I think you're really hot. And other stuff." He shrugged. "You understand?"

"I... I think I do."

"Great." Dean kissed him again, on the lips this time. He lyed his head on his pillow and rubbed circles on Cas's stomach. "So, what do you want to do now? We could go for a drive, or watch a movie, maybe get somethin' to eat at the Roadhouse... I could try giving you a blowjob again. Jo gave me some pointers."

Cas kissed Dean's fingers and stood. "Another time." He started to pull on his pants. "Jack and I have a meeting with some angels."

Dean swallowed, disappointed. "Oh... how, uh... how is he?"

"He's great. He misses you and Sam."

"He can come visit anytime... do you have to go right now?"

Cas had his shirt in hands, about to slip it on. "I suppose not right now. Why?"

Dean twisted the sheet in his hands. "Can you just... stay? For a little bit. We could... uhm." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Snuggle?" He felt himself blushing when he said that. The bed shifted and Dean opened his eyes.

"For a little bit." Cas pulled Dean onto him and ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean rubbed his head against Cas's chest. Sometimes he wondered how different their lives would've been if he had pulled his head out of his ass and told Cas about his feelings. Or Cas had told him. 

But that didn't matter anymore. He had his family and his friends and he finally had Cas the way he always wanted now. They had an eternity to look forward to.


End file.
